


Bands

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bands, Fairies, Modern Era, Modern Retelling, Multi, Out of Character, Tails, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fairies is an all girl band, and the Tails is an all boy band. There's some conflict when the Fairies visit a place called Fiore.<br/>The Tails want their bands name to be known globally and playing with the Fairies is just the way to do, but they won't agree to their contract. Feelings start to arise between the bands. Will they act on those feeling, or ignore them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fairies Meet Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of ofc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies meet the infamous Tails. The Fairies aren't as delicate as the Tails originally thought.

I'm in this band called Fairies, it's an all girl band. I'm the drummer Levy and no one touches my drums. It's the same thing with my books.  
Our lead Singer is Lucy, Erza is our guitarist, and Juvia plays bass. We're on tour right now, and our manager Mira, wants us to play with this band called The Tails. It's a stupid name if you ask me but apparently they're really famous in Fiore (which is the place we're currently visiting). I'm not too sure about them because, well I haven't heard of them.  
Lucy is furious about this, because Mira wants her to sing with them. Then have their lead singer sing with us.  
In all honesty I don't see the problem with it. They just want to get their bands name out there, however since Lucy won't agree I suppose they'll just have to deal with playing the opening act for us.  
*-*  
"What do you mean they won't agree!?" The lead singer yelled frustrated by the fact that the all girl band the Fairies won't agree to their contract.  
"Natsu calm down, you can be their opening act instead how about that? It will still spread the Tails name." the old manager asked hoping Natsu would calm down soon.  
"No! Fiore is our turf! THEY SHOULD BE THE OPENING FOR US!"  
"Calm down already."  
"Gramps please find a way to get them to agree!"  
"Natsu I can only do so much. It's not like I have magical powers that will get them to agree to this." Makorv was sure that this brat was going to be the end of him.  
*-*  
"Why do they keep asking!? The answer will always be no, Mira!" Lucy huffed out, tired of having to rejected them over and over again.  
"Alright no need bite off my head I'm just the messenger Lucy." Mira's eyebrow twitched from annoyance from having to go through the same routine over and over again.  
"Excuse me, will you two keep it down? I'm trying to read." Fairies drummer was furious from all the bickering in the background as she tried to read.  
"Sorry." Lucy and Mira said in unison.  
*-*  
"Hey Gajeel do you think they'll ever except?" Natsu asked hoping he'd say yes.  
"Nope, never." He said nonchalantly, flipping his hair over the arm of the chair he was currently occupying.  
"I hate you. You aren't a very hopeful soul." Natsu replied sitting down on the floor next to Gray, who was playing some game on their x-box.  
"Nope, you're right just truthful." Gajeel smirked down at Natsu watching him wrinkle his nose in disagreement.  
"How do you think they'll act if we pay them a visit?" There was a look in Natsu's eye that told everyone in the room that whatever he was planning would probably get them all in trouble.  
"Natsu what are you up to?" Gajeel asked becoming curious of what was going on inside the pink haired boys head.  
"Dumbass, whatever you're thinking, don't do it. I'm tired of getting in trouble because our bands singer has the brains of three year old." Gray said pausing his game to glare over at the pea brain pink head.  
*-*  
"Hey Lucy what should I wear tomorrow for the in-" Erza was cut off by a knock on the door. Juvia went to answer it when suddenly a group of males walked in through the door just to stop dead in their tracks. Erza was in her underwear from trying on cloths for their interview tomorrow.  
Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray recovered quickly, from just seeing the guitarist practically naked, however the bass player Jellal was stunned in place from the looks of Erza. Gajeel was elbowing him in the side trying to get his attention.  
"Hey Jellal! Hello! Anybody home?" He waved his hand in front of Jellal's face to try to gain his attention.  
"Hmm? Oh sorry what?" Jellal asked blinking out of his day dream.  
Gajeel sighed "He's not usually like this. Sorry I guess you're friend over there caught him off guard." He said pointing over towards Erza. Now Erza wasn't a very modest person, but this guy Jellal, just the thought of them together made her blush. Juvia noticed the blush and walked over to her putting her hand on Erza's forehead and asked "Hey are you okay? You're face is all red! You don't seem to have a fever though."  
"Oh no I'm fine, just let me get dressed if it's that much of a bother." Erza walked back into the other room walking by Levy.  
"Erza you're all flushed what's the matter?" Levy asked closing her book and watching her friend with concern.  
"Nothing, oh by the way we have guests." What Erza told her tiny friend.  
"We aren't doing any tours or interviews today so who could it be?" Levy asked before waving her hand in the air to dismiss the question, "Whatever, just keep the volume down so I can read in peace okay?" As soon as the question was asked, the noise level in the other room had gotten considerably louder. Figuring the noise would quite down soon she continued to read, or at least she was trying to read, but they just wouldn't seem to shut up, and to think was the second time today they had interrupted her reading time.  
Walking into the room, her book in hand she yelled at everyone "PLEASE KEEP THE NOISE LEVEL AT A CONSIDERABLE LEVEL BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO READ."  
Gajeel winced along with Natsu at the sudden loud noise hurting their ears. When he looked over at where the noise came from, he realized it came from a little blue haired girl. He walked over to her and just took her book from her. He started flipping through the pages, holding the book out of her reach as he read a line out loud, trying to feminize his voice "But Jake, will we ever see each other again?" he was about to read the next line when he heard the girl from before yell "How dare you!? Give me back my book right now!"  
Natsu chuckled in background and asked "Well she's got quite the set of lungs on her. Is she the lead singer?"  
This caused Juvia to laugh "No Levy is the drummer."  
"Oh what a shame she could've been an amazing singer."  
"Does this really interest you?" Gajeel asked still looking through the book some more.  
"Yes otherwise I wouldn't be reading it! Now give it back you giant!" Levy jumped reaching for the book but Gajeel only held it higher. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment.  
Gajeel chuckled and muttered "Pipsqueak," still flipping through the pages until he got a paper cut.  
"Give it back to me! Come on give it over you mon-" Levy was cut off when she heard Gajeel swear. Quickly grabbing her book she was about to turn around and continue reading when she saw blood on his finger.  
Levy sighed before saying "Hold on." Then she gently put her book down on the table and went into the other room.  
She came back with ointment, a damp cloth, and a bandage. She then grabbed Gajeel's hand and wiped the blood off with the cloth.  
"Ow! Hey that hurts!" Gajeel whined, trying to pull his hand away from the pipsqueak, she held his wrist firm.  
"Of course it does you dummy!" Levy responded dabbing on some of the ointment, before she opened up the bandage and securely put it on the cut.  
Everyone else in the room just watched the scene unfold before them.  
"Hey, thanks Pipsqueak. Feels better already. " Gajeel said patting her on the head messing up her blue hair which was surprisingly soft. He figured that since it had been dyed it would have been at least a little crunchy.  
"Levy." she practically growled at him, as she soothed out her hair.  
"What?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"My name idiot, it's Levy."  
"Oh well Pipsqueak my name is Gajeel." He made sure emphasize the word Pipsqueak.  
Erza walked back in this time fully dressed in dark skinny jeans and a t-shirts that said Fairies at the top with a picture of Erza head banging playing her guitar.  
"What did I miss?" she asked looking at Levy as she gave Gajeel the Death glare.  
Not answering her question Gray looked over her appearance and noticed her shirt.  
"Really? You wear your own merchandise?" Gray crossed his arms in disappointment at how vain some people could be.  
Erza looked at him surprised and asked "You don't?"  
It was now that Lucy decided to talk, cutting their conversation short. "Okay then how about we start this over. Hi I'm Lucy lead singer."  
Natsu looked Lucy up and down before answering "Natsu, also lead singer. "  
"Hey I'm Gray guitarist. " He waved half heartily at the girl band.  
"I am Jellal bass guitarist." Jellal said peaking out from behind Gray, who was still standing in the doorway.  
Gajeel looked away from Levy and up at everyone else. He then gave a grin saying "Names Gajeel and I play the drums."  
He then heard a scoff from Levy as she glared at him.  
"Juvia plays bass guitar."  
Then Gajeel looked over at Erza and saw her shirt and thought 'No way. No not possible if Lucy is the singer and Juvia is the bass, please for the love of God tell me Erza plays drums and only sometimes plays guitar. Pipsqueak can't play the drums she's too...cute."  
"Erza Scarlet. Lead guitarist." she said smirking over at Gray.  
Levy looked at the boy band as she said in her cutest voice, which also happened to be the voice she used whenever she was interviewed, and waved "Hiya! I'm Levy McGarden! I play the drums!"  
All four of the boy bands jaws dropped, and all of them were thinking 'No way, She's way too adorable maybe she plays keyboard.'  
Juvia walked over to Levy and pat her on the head "Levy come be nice." Juvia knew Levy too well. Levy was making herself seem small and helpless.  
Lucy looked over at the boys and chuckled.  
"Come Levy you're going to end up giving them a heart attack." Erza said elbowing her in the side.  
Levy giggled and simply said "I don't know what you're talking about. "  
*-*

"Well well well, boys looks like you're not going back anytime soon." Mira said looking around though the already crowded door way. Natsu was blocking the doorway, and Gray and Jellal were suck behind him.  
"Oh why's that exactly?" Levy asked annoyed by the fact that she would have to spend any more time with the man who stole her book from her.  
"Oh Levy, look outside." she said pointing towards the window at the other end of the room.  
Levy looked over at Mira with a questionable look before heading over to the window and peaking past the curtain. "Crap. . ." she looked back over at the boys with an even more serious look on her face before asking "Did anyone see you come here?"  
With a confused look on Natsu's face he walked over to where Levy was and looked out the window to see the paparazzi surrounding the building. "Who could have seen us?"  
Gray smacked his forehead as he looked as his watch and said "We had an interview today and we totally left without canceling it."  
"How long have we been here?" Jellal asked.  
"About 30 minutes." Gray responded looking down at his blue watch.  
"How could we have been so stupid?" Jellal asked putting his head down in shame.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Erza said as she looked upon the boys with a disgusted face.  
"You're not helping the situation Erza." Mira said giving her a disapproving stare.  
"Well now what?" Juvia asked sitting on the coffee table.  
"Juvia was it? I don't think you understand what kind of situation we are in right now." Gray said running his hand through his hair.  
"I understand perfectly, but it's better just to wait them out than to send you home and have them make up ghastly stories about the both of us." Juvia said from experience.  
Gray raised his eye brow curious about how she knew what was best in these situations. Right when he was about to ask something out of the corner of his eye something caught his eye. Curios he looked over to see little Levy opening drawers searching for something.  
"Levy what's wrong?" Lucy asked noticing the distress on her face.  
Without looking up at Lucy, Levy said "My drum sticks, they're missing."  
"What? Don't you have them on you all the time?" Erza asked panic rushing through her.  
"I put them down when we got here so I could unpack some of my books out so I wouldn't have to worry about them falling out of my back pocket." Levy looked up at everyone with a face that just made them all want to help her search for them even without her asking.  
"We'll help you look." Natsu said looking at Levy with a determined face.  
So the search began. Natsu and Lucy looked under the bed and behind it. Gray and Juvia looked everywhere in the bathroom. Erza and Jellal looked in the other room that held all their suit cases and Gajeel and Levy double checked everywhere.  
Levy was loosing hope when Gajeel came back from the other with his hands behind his back and told her to close her eyes.  
"I am not in the mode to play your games right now! So go away!" Levy said crossing her arms fighting the urge to stomp her foot.  
"Just trust me."  
Reluctantly Levy closed her eyes hoping her wasn't going to trick her.  
"Now hold out your hands."  
She groaned in protest but still did as he said. It was then that Gajeel gently placed her drumsticks in her hands.  
Levy instantly recognized the semi smooth wood in her hands and her eyes flung open as she leaped up full of glee.  
"Oh thank you Gajeel!!"  
"No problem Pipsqueak. "  
Levy let her instinct take over and she wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck from all her excitement she hadn't realized what she was doing.  
Gajeel froze in place completely taken back by her gesture he finally settled for a simple pat on the head as she hugged him.  
When Levy finally realized what she was doing she let go of him and muttered "Sorry." before walking to the door.  
"Levy where are you going?" Juvia asked walking after Levy, concern written over her face.  
"Juvia relax I'm just going down to storage." Levy said opening the door and dispersing.  
*-*  
"What's in storage?" Gajeel asked curiosity getting the best of him.  
"Our instruments." Juvia said plainly.  
"Can we hear you guys play?" Jellal asked still not wanting to believe that Levy played the drums in their band.  
"Ooh good idea! That should help us pass the time too!" Lucy said putting her hands together out of glee.  
"Yeah let's do it!." Erza chimed in.  
"Juvia want's to know what you mean? You must have heard us on the radio by now."  
Natsu gave them a sheepish smile as he said "Oh well um. . . we sort of only listen to our own stuff. . . most of the time."  
"Whatever! It doesn't matter, I just wanna sing!" Lucy butted in not wanting either of her band mates to reject the idea of playing for them.  
"Fine we'll play for you." Juvia said with a huff before walking out and down the stairs to the storage room.  
"Why'd she take the stairs?" Gray asked as they all walked out of the room and down the stairs just as Juvia did.  
"Because when we're on tour we have a tendency to eat a lot of junk food, so we take the stairs in a small attempt to stay fit." Erza responded.  
"Wait why are we taking the stairs with you!?" Natsu asked  
In unison Gray and Gajeel said "Natsu keep it down!" Gajeel elbowing him in the ribs which earned a "Jerk" from Natsu.  
"We're here." Lucy said walking away from the group and over to Levy and Juvia.  
Juvia noticed Lucy walking over to them so she held up the microphone towards her. Lucy took it and they started checking the microphone.  
"Ready over here!" Erza yelled over at the rest of her band.  
Levy gave her a thumbs up as she took a seat on her stool in front of her orange drums.  
"Ready!" Levy yelled twirling her drumstick in between her fingers.  
Natsu noticed that Lucy was holding a guitar and it wasn't Erza's or Juvia's because they already were holding their guitars.  
"Juvia is ready."  
Lucy was still doing some vocal exorcises and after a moment she looked satisfied and yelled "Group!"  
Then Erza and Juvia headed over to Levy sitting behind her drums.  
The only thing Natsu could make out was Lucy saying "I don't feel like playing one of our own songs." Then after that he couldn't understand a single word they were saying, since Lucy held the microphone away from their conversation. Lucy walked back to her place in front of the mike and said "We're not going to play one of our songs right now, we'll save those for out concert." What happened next surprised Natsu and the rest of his band mates even more when they heard Levy played drums.  
*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on there will be a character death, so don't freak out to much when it happens.


	2. Rain Rain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies sing crazy music, Levy gets caught changing, Lucy gets jealous, and it rains on their parade.

**Recap:**

 

_**Then Erza and Juvia headed over to Levy sitting behind her drums.** _ _**The only thing Natsu could make out was Lucy saying "I don't feel like playing one of our own songs." Then after that he couldn't understand a single word they were saying.** _ _**Lucy walked back to her place in front of the mike and said "We're not going to play one of our songs right now, we'll save those for our concert."** _ _**What happened next surprised Natsu and the rest of his band mates even more when they heard Levy played drums.** _

 

Natsu wasn't sure why they went with the band name the Fairies, because a name more appropriate for them would have been The Beasts.  He thought they were going to play something like  _If I Die Young_ not a song by freaking Flyleaf.  He also expected Lucy to just vocalize in the beginning when Lacey Mosley screams, but no Lucy also screamed and she was playing her solid black guitar with a pink heart and pink writing that said "Fairies." 

Gray was watching Juvia play her dark blue guitar with black writing on it that said "Fairies" and a water droplet next to it. To the right of Lucy was Erza, and they were both head banging. Lucy was still screaming as she did so, which Natsu had to agree was talent.  

Jellal starred at Erza play her blood red guitar with two swords crossing in black, he noticed that her guitar said "Titania" instead of their band name.  He watched her scarlet red hair fling up and down as she banged her head to the beat of Levy's drums.

 Then they all looked upon Levy who surprised them all.  She wasn't the sweet little helpless girl that they all pegged her to be. She could put on her own show she was so entertaining.  Before almost every note she would do something with her one of her drumsticks. 

Levy's drums were orange and in yellow writing the front said "Levy's Drums" and at first look it would seem that the words would be hard to read but surprisingly they weren't.  Her instrument was the only one without any art. Before any of the boys realized they had finished playing and were waiting for a reaction from the Tails before they realized that all four boys were stunned by Levy's performance.  When Lucy, Erza, and Juvia all looked back at Levy they saw her smirking at the boys twirling her drumsticks in between her fingers like she did before their performance. There was a silence between the two bands as Levy smirked at them, and the Tails watched in stunned silence as Levy kept twirling her drum sticks. 

"Ah here you all are." The sound of Mira's sudden voice made them jump in surprise. Levy almost dropped her drumsticks, but luckily catching them before she lost her grip on them.

"Mira! When did you get here?" Levy asked folding her hands in her lap. She took the opportunity to smooth out her hair, from all the head movement she had just done.

"That doesn't matter, now Levy go change." Mira said waving her hand towards the stairway. Her silver hair fell over her shoulder from the movement. 

"Ehhh!? Why me?" Levy stood up, slumping over as she got out from behind her drums. 

"Because you're the only one not wearing your shirt." Mirajane was now eyeing Levy, almost daring her to tell her no. Lucy looked to the ground very much so scared of Mira. Erza mentally saluted Levy for her courage, because she was the only one who could stand up to Mira. Erza had been taught martial arts in growing up, but when she challenged Mira, she was defeated. Although she did  almost beat, but it was as if Mira had gotten a sudden burst of energy near the end of their fight. 

"But Mira!!!" Levy stomped her foot and crossed her arms. She glared up at Mira as she walked over to her. She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. 

"No buts!" Mira looked down at Levy giving her a look that could only be described as the mother look.

"Mira I hate my shirt!" Levy was still fighting, but she knew she had lost when they battle started.

"Go." Mira's voice was stern, as if she were talking to her own teenage rebellious daughter, even though they were around the same age. Reluctantly Levy gave up and headed up stares and back to the room. She stomped her feet as she went up the stairs. No one spoke until Levy's footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Why does she hate her merchandise so much?" Gajeel asked, looking over Mirajane noting that she was soon to be the only who wasn't wearing band merchandise. Instead she was wearing a pink dress.

"Oh well, our stuff makes us look totally awesome whereas hers makes her look like a total cutie pie." Juvia answered twirling a strand of her dark blue hair around her finger as she stole glances at Gray.

"Oh how so?" Natsu asked completely forgetting that Levy fooled him into thinking she was too cute to be in a band.

"Just wait." Juvia told him heading up stairs following Levy's footsteps, although not as loudly.

Then the rest of them headed up the stairs along behind Juvia.

 

"Jet! Droy! When did you guys get here?  How did you get in?" Levy yelled excited to see her two best friends since the time she could talk. The smile on her face could not grow any larger from the joy of seeing her "team" as they called themselves as when they were little.

"Actually we came in around the back." Jet said shrugging, trying to seem cool before opening his arms out wide for a hug. Levy happily accepted the hug.

"And we got here a moment ago." Droy added making her hug with Jet a group hug. 

"I've missed you guys so much." Levy whispered into the hug almost forgetting what she came here to do. Finally after Droy let go Levy let go of Jet and sighed.

"What's wrong bookworm?" Jet asked tilting her chin up so she'd have to look up into his eyes.

"Mira's making me wear _that_." Levy said looking up at Jet holding the gaze a moment longer before she walked back into the other room to grab her merchandise. Walking back into the room with her friends she nonchalantly said to Droy "You can have my left over tofu burger from diner last night. " She knew that he'd be hungry, and well he usually was. Not caring that it was two males in the room with her, because in her mind they were Jet and Droy her two best friends, Levy start changing near the shoes she was going to wear. Taking off her dark blue plain shirt Levy was completely oblivious to the stares from Jet and Droy. Then right after Levy had slipped out of her black shorts she quickly kicked off her navy blue flats and it was then that an unfamiliar voice opened the door and walked right in without noticing Levy.   

He finally noticed Levy when Jet asked him "Hey what do you think you're doing? Get out of here!" Gajeel was as stunned as he starred at Levy.  A deep red blush made it's way up to Levy's checks. The same thing happened to Gajeel but Levy didn't give him any time to try and hide it.

"Close the damn door! I don't want anyone else to see me like this!" Levy yelled trying to hide herself from his view by holding her merchandise next to her body. Gajeel quickly closed the door and turned to face it to try and give Levy some more privacy. Levy changed in record speed, not wanting to have to go through something that awkward again.

"Okay I'm done." she told Gajeel as a cue to turn around. When he did turn around Gajeel was even more surprised at what he saw.  Levy's merchandise was a dress.  It was a peach color with a picture of her winking holding up a peace sign standing in front of her drums, and instead of her shirt having that scratchy looking font hers had cursive. The dress only came to about mid upper thigh but it still made her look freakishly adorable.

"Oh Yeah." Levy said when she walked away and into the bathroom.  When she came out she had on a light yellow color bandanna that had a peach glittery flower on the side instead of her orange bandanna. Looking around Levy asked "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh they went to meet Natsu's girlfriend. Mira told me to come get you." Gajeel said still looking over Levy's appearance.

"Oh okay Jet, Droy do you want to come with us or stay here?" Levy asked, as she tried to ignore the stares she was getting from Gajeel.

"We'll come."  Jet said glaring at Gajeel. They didn't trust him. Maybe it was the many piercings on his entire body, or the way he was starring to long at Levy's body. Levy nodded and walked right out the door not even noticing the way Droy was looking after her with longing eye or the fact the Jet was still glaring at Gajeel.  Gajeel on the other had noticed it all.  For some reason Gajeel wanted to punch Droy in the face for looking at Levy like that, but he also wanted to puff up his chest at Jet, but he decided that neither of those things would sit well with Levy so he restrained himself.

 

"Natsu!" Lisanna said jumping up out of her seat and tackle hugging Natsu. Lucy felt a pang of jealousy fill her up as she watched Natsu almost get tackled onto the floor from her hug. She mentally sighed knowing she had gained a little crush on him, but nothing she wouldn't get over quickly. Besides she had a boyfriend, so she shouldn't really be gaining crushed on other people.

"Hi Lisanna, how are you?" Natsu asked, trying to be nice. He liked Lisanna, he really did just not in _that_ way. He saw her as a sister, not a lover. Before Lisanna could answer Gajeel called "Hey guys ya miss me?"

Lucy was thankful for the distraction from all the lovely dovey-ness from Lisannas she smiled and waved at Gajeel. Heartfilia looked around but couldn't find Levy. "Where's Levy, Gajeel?"she asked, her voice getting stone hard.

"I'm right here!" Levy called walking out from behind Gajeel.  It was just then that Lucy had realized how small Levy really was.

"Hey Gajeel!" Natsu yelled standing up and walking over to him. The way Lisanna was looking at him was starting to make him uncomfortable. Levy looked over at the mysterious white haired girl who had just been hanging all over Natsu.

"Who's this?" Levy asked trying to be polite but she could still feel Gajeel's eyes on her. She didn't know whether to be angry or embarrassed. A smile spread the girls face. Her teeth were perfect and her smile was beautiful. Her short white hair framed her face perfectly. Her blue eyes gleamed with happiness. Holding out her delicate hand to Levy she introduced herself "I'm Lisanna, Mirajanes' little sister. I'm surprised she hasn't told you about me. I'm also Natsu's girlfriend." Levy awkwardly shook her hand stunned that Mira had never told her she had family. Although she never asked. "I'm Levy, the bands drummer and those two idiots are Jet and Droy." Levy had mockingly called her best friends idiots and it earned her a playful glare from them both. Lisanna waved over at the two.

"Erza Scarlet." The guitarist smirked as she always did when she introduced herself. It was her way a showing confidence. Lucy cleared her throat and waved "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Juvia then introduced herself "I am Juvia." Lisanna smiled and nodded her head acknowledging that she had heard them.

"Okay, now tell me how'd you get in without the paparazzi seeing you?" Levy asked sitting down on the bench. The rooftop had a nice view, and at the moment it was their only way of getting some sun without being confronted with the paparazzi.

"Well, since I'm not famous I just walked in saying I that I worked here. After that they shurgged me off since I'm not worth their time." She shrugged she shoulders and looked up at the sky. "Looks like rain."

"I hate the rain." Juvia said, but quickly opened her mouth to rephrase her sentence "I have this strange love hate relationship with the rain." Gray looked at her with disgust. "I absolutely despise the rain. It's always making mud and mud gets stuck on my shoes. Tch so gross." Erza smacked Gray upside the head seeing as Juvia looked down at the ground a tear threatening to fall. "Apologize." She growled at Gray. Hesitatingly he pat Juvia on the head out of fear of Erza. "Sorry if I offended you in some way."

Juvia gave Gray a weak smile and tried her best to look happy "It's alright."

 

They had gone back to the girls room, because it had started pouring and Lucy complained about her hair and how since she had just bleached it. She went on about how the rain would ruin her hair, so the group decided it be best to just go to the room. When they arrived back at the room they discovered that Mira had already been there.

"We were wondering where you went." Lisanna said watching as her sister wrote down something in her calendar.

"There's a company that called and they want to interview you girls." Mira said. She had completely ignored her sister which was slightly strange.

"Who's the company?" Natsu asked but was ignored by everyone. He tapped his foot annoyed that no one was answering him and everyone was ignoring him. It was only a matter of time before he exploded.

"Mira why didn't you tell me that you were the manager of the girls?" Lisanna asked again trying to get her sisters attention. Usually she was always looking out for her, so she wondered what was up with her.

"Well for one thing Lisanna you didn't tell me you were dating _him_." She used her pen to point over at Natsu.

"Tch. I don't have time for your drama." Gray said crossing his arms. Erza gave him the same look from earlier. "Knock it off you guys." Jellal said trying to keep Gray from trying to pick a fight. Mira ignored them looking at the only person from the Tails who hadn't said a word yet.

"Well the paparazzi should be mostly gone by now. I hate to send you off into the rain, but I don't think you'll get a better opportunity to go home." Mira walked into the restroom and returned with four black jackets. "Here I fetched these while you were on the rooftop. Put them on so they'll cover you from the rain and paparazzi." They accepted them. The jackets fit Jellal and Gray perfectly, and Natsu the jacket was a little tight, but Gajeel was a different story. His jacket was tight, and he felt that if he flexed the jacket would rip. Levy giggled looking at the panicked look Gajeel gave Natsu.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be that fit." Mirajane mocked which earned her a glare from Gajeel. They all walked out the door, and down to the lobby.

"Well bye, if you make it big we'll see you around." Erza said patting Natsu and Gray on the head.

"See ya!" Lucy awkwardly pat Natsu on the back.

"Goodbye." Juvia and Mirajane said in unison. Mira smiled and Juvia waved at them. Jellal and Gray had already put their hoods on, covering their faces and were standing next to the door. Lisanna was standing next to them wearing a pink jacket she had borrowed form Mira. Her hood was also up, just because she'd be walking out with Natsu, she didn't want to risk anyone from earlier recognizing her. They were sure that some of the more crazy reporters would still be out in this downpour. Natsu pulled his hood up to cover his bright pink hair and eyes. He grinned over at Lucy and yelled "See you guys later!"

Levy smiled up at Gajeel, giggling when he reached to put his hood, but a ripping noise could be heard so he stopped.

"Levy help me will ya?" Gajeel asked slightly embarrassed that he had to ask for help. He had to bend down a little so that Levy could get his hood over his head. Even though he had bent over, she still had to tip toe.

"There you go." Levy gave him a small smile, and he grinned down at her. "See you around." Gajeel laughed and said "Well of course, because out bands name will get out, I just know it." Levy rolled her eyes, but didn't disagree. The four men walked out and Lisanna stayed behind and waved goodbye at the female band. The five of them left and Mirajane half heartily waved back at her little sister.

"Okay girls, interview tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. Be ready I don't want to be late. Oh after the interview we have to go pay a visit to Evergreen." Mira ushered them up the stairs.

"Evergreen?" Juvia asked somewhat recognizing the name. She tapped her chin allowing herself to be pushed up the stairs.

"Yes Evergreen, the woman who is married to my brother and is a famous fashion designer. She is going to make you guys outfits for you final concert here in Fiore. We'll be speaking with her tomorrow at 11."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ofc, it'll probably mostly be like this for the rest of the story.


	3. Enter Evergreen & Elfman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For Such A Late Update!

It was six in the morning and for some odd reason Lucy was awake and stirring. She was making much noise, which didn't go well with her band members. Levy rolled out of the bed they were sharing, and landed on the floor with a thud. There were groans from the rest of the girls in the room as Levy started laughing in embarrassment at what she had just done. Erza threw a pillow over to Levy to try to shut her up, which only caused Juvia to laugh at the scene unfolding before her. Erza smacked her bed mate and got up to go use the restroom. Levy stood up and dusted off her pajama pants. Unlike her band mates, she didn't wear lingerie to sleep instead she wore pajama pants and a bandeau bra. Mira had insisted that they all look good, even while sleeping. It was an absorbed idea to Levy but she humored Mira by looking decent in her pajamas. Juvia was the only one still laying in bed.

"Come on Juvia, we've got to get ready." Levy called to the blue haired girl who had once again fallen asleep. To make sure she threw Erza's pillow over to Juvia's sleeping form. Lucy was already brushing her teeth while Erza was looking for something to eat in the mini fridge. "Erza, we have granola bars on top of the fridge."

"But that's vegetarian food!" Erza insisted closing the mini fridges door, but still grabbing three of the granola bars and eating them in an instant.

"Hey! Vegetarian right here, and granola bars are not just eaten by us! Athletes eat them too, and so does everyone else!" Levy crossed her arms and glared at the guitarist. Erza laughed before throwing the last granola bar over to Levy.

"Shut up and eat Bunny." Levy kept her glare on Erza as she caught the food, she opened it and took a bite greatly disapproving of the new nickname. Lucy finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed and Erza snaked behind her muttering something about "having to piss so much it'd make Niagara falls jealous." Lucy wore thy're new merchandise for the interview, as instructed by Mira.  It was a picture of an animated Lucy holding her microphone and winking. The design for their new merchandise was much simpler than their others. Her hair was up in a half ponytail, with the ponytail on the side of her head instead of in the middle. Since her shirt was white, and her skirt was blue, her hair ribbon matched her skirt. She had on brown shoes, and white shin shocks. A few moments latter, Erza came out of the restroom now dressed as well. Her outfit was much darker than Lucy's. Her shirt was black also with a cartoon mini her. Cartoon her had a shit eating grin on her face, while holding onto her guitar. Juvia had at some point woken up and gotten to the bathroom before Levy. Levy groaned before collapsing onto the bed she shared with Lucy.

"Come on Levy, I know it's early but we're all ready, so you can't fall asleep on us now." Juvia said smacking Levy's foot as she walked past the shorter blue haired girl to go sit onto her bed. Levy jumped at the contact, because she thought Juvia was still getting dressed.

"Crap! Juvia give a girl some warning before doing something like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Levy sat up, and held her hand over her heart trying to calm it's rabbited beating. Lucy giggled, and threw a light blue shirt over to Levy. It was the same color as her hair with a chibi of her sitting behind her drums. Levy held the shirt up, and stared at it with curiosity. A light brown eye brow raised uncertain of what to make of the shirt.

"Um, Lu-chan isn't this a little short for a dress? I mean I know I'm tiny but isn't this just a little too short?" All Lucy did was laugh at her best friend before throwing her a pair of black shorts.

"It's a shirt Levy." There was a knock on the door, which caused all their heads to turn towards that direction. Erza being the closest opened the door.

"Okay girls, time to go." Mira came in clapping her hands as a single for them to hurry. Levy slipped on her new merch, which was surprisingly a shirt over her pj shirt. She ran to the bathroom and got changed and brushed her teeth in record time. When she walked out, she searched her side of the bed frantically for her hair ribbon. She heard Juvia laughing at her. Self consciously she ran hand through her hair. A small blush was now on her face.

"Found it." She took the black hair ribbon out of her hair and set it on the bed while she bent over and twisted her hair into a small blue bun. Levy had a rather dark (or as Mira called it "emo") outfit on, but she somehow made it seem cute. Levy grabbed a blue eyebrow pencil, to make her brows match her hair. Out of the entire group she was the only on who did so. Juvia left her eyebrows the natural dark brown, like Erza. Lucy was a natural blonde and only dyed her hair a more vivid blonde color. Levy seemed to be the only one who had a problem with having to different colored bodies of hair. Mira had recommended that Levy just dye her eye brows the same color, but she couldn't seem to get the same color on her face as on her head with the dye.

"Levy hurry up, we'll be in the car. You have seven minutes to be down there, or we're leaving without you." Mira called ushering the other three out the door.

 

  **XXX**

 

"Ladies, I don't have time for your stupidity. Just tell whether or not the Tails were with you last night." The pushy interview kept asking them about the Tails, but all four girls had, had enough experience with pushy interviews to dance around and only give them bull answers. Finally Mira decided she had enough of the interviewer.

"If they aren't answering move onto the next question. Otherwise we're leaving and never coming back." Something about Mira when she was angry could make a grown man cower in fear, which is exactly what the interviewer did. She cowered in fear by frantically searching her note pad for other questions, not relating to the subject she had just been trying to make the girls speak about. Mira nodded her head in satisfaction.

Finally she settled on a page. "What are your girls natural hair color?"

"Dark brown, duh can't you tell?" Erza asked pointing to her eyebrows, and rolled her eyes.

"My hair is the same color as Erza's."

"I'm a natural blonde!"

The interviewer, Jane looked at Levy "And what about you?"

"Ssh it's a secret." Levy put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion and winking. In all honesty, she couldn't care less if everyone knew her hair color, it's just that this interviewer had pushed all of Levy's buttons when she asking if she "fancies anyone from the Tails." Jane winked back at Levy, trying to connect with her. Levy fought not to roll her eyes.

"So girls, is there anyone who's caught your eye?" Jane winked again at them which caused Erza to roll her eyes yet again.

"No, I plan to stay single until I'm retired." Again it was Erza who answered the question first.

"Why my Loke of course!" Lucy squealed smiling happily thinking about her boyfriend who was a famous boxer.

"Hmm. . . maybe . . . well no one comes to mind, so no."

"What about you Levy-chan?" Levy glared at the woman interviewing her.

"Who gave you permission to use chan?" Jane's face grew red as Levy asked about her manners.

"W-well, I just thought i-it'd be fine, considering L-Lucy calls you it all the t-time." She was stuttering, as she realized her rudeness. "I-I'm sorry Levy-san." Levy nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Just don't do it again please. Oh and to answer your question, no there is no significant other in my life." There was a knock on the door and a very tall red headed man walked in.

"Sorry to bother you, but your ten o'clock is here ma'am." Jane nodded her head as acknowledgment.

"Well, it was nice having you girls over! I hope we do this again soon! Maybe next time you'll preform for me?"

"Maybe!" Lucy answered standing up first and Mira gave the interviewer her card even though she most likely already had a way to contact them.

"Thank you for having us!" Mira said waving her goodbye with a fake smile.

 

  **XXX**

 

"Oh, you're all here. Late but all here good." A woman with very big breasts and dark brown eyes welcomed them. Her light brown hair was very long and wavy.

"Mira!" A ginormous man with the same dark brown eyes and white hair as Mirajane appeared. He slid his hand around the light brown haired woman's waist. She smacked his hand and walked over to Erza. She squinted her eyes.

"It's to see you again Evergreen, Elfman." Mira said watching as Evergreen examined Erza.

"Elf, where are my glasses?"

"Your head." Evergreen threw a glare over to her supposed husband and pulled her glasses down to her eyes.

"Alright, I have this ones measurements, give a moment and I'll be right back." A second later she came back with the materials for Erza's outfit in her arms. It was a shade of purple and there was only a single strip of a dark blue material.

"I already have an idea in mind for your outfit  _Titania_." She said the word like an american swear word. Quickly she handed the material to Elfman.

"Alright blonde let's see." Evergreen once again like Erza only took in Lucy's measurements by thoroughly looking her over. She left without a word and came back with a blue material with violet flowers, and and a smaller piece of fabric with stripes.

"Okay, I know exactly what I'm going to do for you two, now for you two..." Evergreen looked Juvia over, and all of a sudden her face lite up. "I've got it! Okay now you three, can go wait on the couch over there. I should have the dresses done by tomorrow, well if I can think of something for this one." Lucy, Juvia, and Erza all went and sat down on the cream colored couch in the far left corner of the room. Evergreen kept examining Levy. "Elf, go get me my color pallet."

After what seemed like forever Evergreen sighed and Levy sighed relaxing.

"I just don't know what color to choose! Orange looks great, but so does light blue! Ugh! Come back two hours from now, and maybe it'll be easier to find a color for you." Evergreen grabbed her husbands hand and walked out of the room, into a back room. Mira laughed, an actual laugh instead of the one she always used when dealing with business partners. She pat Levy on the head and grinned.

"Good job! That's the first time I've seen the old hag stumped!" Levy awkwardly smiled back at Mira unsure of how to act.

"Evergreen has always been on top of fashion, she could look at a person and have something figured out in a second, but you! She is completely stumped! God I love you! You are a total genius, dinner is on me." Mira waved the other girls over, who all walked over very haphazardly. Mira walked out, and waved for them to follow her.

 

** XXX **

 

When they left Evergreen's office, it was 4pm, so they had and early dinner but they stayed at the restaurant for the two hours. When they returned, they were greeted by a frantic Elfman. Apparently Evergreen had him running around for those two hours getting supplies for her whenever she needed it. There were four manikin, but only three had clothes on them. The last one, the shortest and most flat chest one only had cloth draped over it. Anything near that one was completely untouched.

"Hello girls!" Evergreen was a mess. Her hair looked like it had started out in bun, but it now had stray hairs sticking out every which way. The pockets of her apron were overflowing with items, and she had a piece of fabric tape somehow stuck to her forehead. Some of the eyeliner she wore was smudged and to say she looked bad would be to say the least. "I have your two outfits made." She said pointing towards Erza and Lucy. "I'm working on yours, and you. You're my only problem." Evergreen held up a dark green color up to Levy's face before frowning. "You three go try them on." Elfman seemed to be used to this routine, because he just showed them to where the dressing rooms were located without orders from his wife. Evergreen grabbed Levy dragging her over to where the short manikin was located the she started holding up many different colored pieces of fabric. Mira tugged at Evergreens apron to get her attention.

"Perfect! Come here." Evergreen started to check all three dresses to make sure everything fit perfectly. When she finished, she nodded her head in satisfaction.

"You come here." She called Juvia over and put a couple pins in the waist, because she hadn't completely finished sewing it.

"Hold still, or you will be pricked." She warned. Evergreen finished the job in a second. It was almost like she was a human sewing machine. 

"Okay, set up here." The fashion designer guided Juvia to a stool that was near the manikins. Soon she started taking length off the bottom of the dress.  The slits on the side of her dress went all the way up to her hips. Evergreen shortened the dress so it was now up to knees, instead of her ankles. The blue dress had a golden snake design. About fifteen minutes later Evergreen stood up and look at her most recent master piece and smirked.

"Perfect. It suits you." Mira said which earned her another smirk from Evergreen.

"What type of dress is it though? I mean it's not quite a kimono, but I can't think of another way to describe it." Lucy asked, since she was American unlike her band mates who were Japanese.

"It's a qipao." Evergreen answered simply, before gently pushing Juvia off the stole and ushering Lucy to step up.

"Let's see here...you're the singer, correct?" Evergreen asked crouching down and grabbing scissors.

"Yeah why?" she was answered by the sound fabric being cut.

"Let me just hem this...." once she was done she looked up to see a horrified look on Lucy's face.

"This way, it'll be easier to move around, and you can keep the crowd entertained. Now I can't garrote that you'll stay cool, but this should help."

"So I guess it's my turn?" Erza asked and Evergreen nodded.

"You two go take those off. Mira help them, just to make sure they don't accidentally do something to the changes I just made. I need to finalize them with my sewing machine." Mira nodded, not liking the fact that her brothers wife was bossing her around, but they were getting outfits that would normal be very expensive for free, so she held her tongue.

"No, I need you on the ground." Evergreen said when she noticed that Erza getting ready to step onto her stool. Erza gave her a questioning look, but did as the expert instructed.

"Elf! Where's my double sided tape?" Within seconds Elfman was by her side holding out the tape.

"Thank you honey." Evergreen laid a quick kiss on her husbands cheek before returning all of her attention back to Erza.

"Now dear, don't freak out at what I'm about to do." Evergreen warned. Having already cut off a piece of the tape and peeled back the paper on both side she taped the cloth to Erza's breasts.

"There, now try jumping, we need to make sure you wont fall out during the show." Erza was beyond stunned. She had only let people look before, never touch. Still she did as she was told. When nothing feel out Evergreen nodded her head in approval.

"Good, remember where all the tape is. You're going to need it." the fashion designer warned. At some point Elfman had disappeared and all that was left in the room was Evergreen, Erza, and Levy. Levy took this chance to clear her throat as a way to get their attention.

"Well, while Erza's uh...modern type kimono is pretty... I was wondering when you'd at least start mine..." Levy's voice got quieter as she said the last part. Evergreen dismissed Erza, telling her to go change back into her normal clothes again. Then she turned to stare at Levy with a look a determination.

"Yes, what to do with you?" Evergreen asked looking over Levy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload a picture of their outfits one by one in the upcoming chapters.


End file.
